Home is Here
by SunsetVolcano
Summary: A young girl named Azalea Heartwood moves to NYC with her e feels like a e has no idea who she is.When Azalea has a run in with the Purple Dragons,Mikey and his brothers save her but she is left injured and e is determined to learn how to protect herself and,with some help from the turtles,Azalea learns how to accept her new life.Mikey/OC later on
1. The Fateful Day (Part 1)

**My first fanfic! YAY! **

**Hello, I'm SunsetVolcano. I'm a girl who has an obsession for TMNT and KFP. I'm a little weird so don't complain. Really...don't complain...OR YOU'LL STAND IN THE CORNER FOR ETERNITY! :) JK. JK.  
**

** This fanfic is about a young Canadian girl named Azalea Heartwood who moves to NYC. Uh...I don't like spoiling! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT so don't sue me, bro!**

* * *

~Azalea's POV~

I remember that day. The day I met them...

I was walking home from school. I was shivering uncontrollably because I had left my jacket home. It was a stupid mistake but I would never do it again.

It was a cold fall day. Here in NYC. I still couldn't find my way home without stumbling into an alley that lead to no where. You see...I just moved from my wonderful home in Canada. Everyone knew me there. And they never messed up my name.

Here...I'm only a stranger.

My name is Azalea Heartwood. I am a 12 year old Canadian girl living in the unfamiliar city of New York City.

Now back to my story:

I was walking along the road at around 4:00 in the afternoon. My nose was stuck inside a book (as usual) and I took random turns hoping I would be home soon. Lately, I've been turning corners that would lead to a dead end so I hoped that I wouldn't slam into a wall like last time.

Time flew really fast. And every so often I'd close my book, turn the other way and walk back to where I came from. It was really confusing and I wish I had my watch.

It was getting colder. I stopped and turned to the sky. The sun was barely over the horizon. I panicked.

I dropped my book and ran back toward my school but I have no idea where to go!

The road seemed longer than usual and I was panting hard. My heart was practically jumping out of my chest! I paused and took deep breaths. A man walked pasted me and stared at me as I punched my chest.

The sky was darker, now. My face was wet with rain...well...I thought it is rain until I heard myself sniffling. I was crying uncontrollably. I wiped my face-

"I'm gonna take down those stupid turtles!"

I looked down an alley and saw a group of men playing darts or something. I could tell they were a small gang but my mind told me to ask them for directions. I couldn't think straight while I was soaking wet.

I heard many stories of small gangs in NYC. I heard most of them at school. There were barely any gangs left. However, one gang could not be demolished. I recognized the gang from the newspaper. The people I was going to talk to were known the Purple Dragons.

I took a deep breath and walked toward them. I couldn't stop myself.

They didn't notice me until I spoke.

"Um...excuse me..." I squeaked.

To late to turn back now...

They all looked at me. I shriveled back in fear.

"What is it, you runt?" A slim man grunted. He stepped forward and I guessed he was there leader.

"Do you..." I stammered, "Could you...I am...uh..."

I knew this was a bad idea.

They all stepped forward and I took a step backward. I was doomed...

They stared at me and cracked there knuckles. I was shivering in the cold rain. I didn't stand a chance against them.

And so, I ran away as fast as I could and screamed until my throat hurt. They were after me. The Purple Dragons were after me.

~Unknown POV~

We were on patrol like every night. We were jumping buildings and everything...

It was pretty boring...

Donnie was talking about random sciencey stuff I didn't even try to understand. Raph was cussing under his breath about being cold or something. And Leo tried to be calm in his old stupid way.

I silently played with my nun chucks and followed the others.

"Blah...blah blah blah...science...science...Technodrome...blah blah...April said..." Donnie talked on and on.

"Sometimes you just gotta shut up..." I teased.

"Mikey!" Donnie grunted but he didn't argue.

I looked at the sky. It had begun to rain and Leo hadn't told us to take a break. I desperately wanted pizza. I wanted to play video games. **Not** stick around and patrol when there was no one to save!

I was bored as hell...

And that was when I heard a little girl screaming. Yelling for help. Shrieking in agony.

I smiled.

"Let's go guys!" Leo grinned. I could see he wasn't bored anymore. Neither was I. Adrenaline rushed through me.

We switched our path to the direction of the scream.

_"Don't worry, little girl..." _I thought, _"Help is on the way..."_

* * *

**_Please R & R, people! I hope you like my fanfic!  
_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. The Fateful Day (part 2)

**Ello! Chapter 2 is up! Chap 1 needs a lot of editing, though... (last minute checks aren't always the best!)  
**

**Sorry about not updating...my internet isn't very good these days...**

**If you haven't noticed this takes place in the 2012 universe so I'll be following the show and putting some of the season 2 characters (*cough* Casey *cough*) in my fanfic. **

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT! If you sue me, you won't find out what happens next! (only own my OC)  
**

* * *

~Azalea's POV~

I ran on and on and the rain poured down on my face. The pavement was slippery and I had to manage my footing. Everything was so blurry and I felt cold but they were catching up on me **fast**.

I heard one of them yell and..

_SWISH_

I felt pain running up my leg but I went on. Every step was torture. Tears were streaming down my eyes. My world was spinning and I could not stop it. I ran on while the pain deepened.

I slipped into an alley and watched as the Purple Dragons ran by. I sighed and took a look at the back of my leg. A small knife had found it's place there. I grimaced at the amount of blood staining my pants. I yanked at the knife and took it out. There was a deep gash in my leg so I ripped a piece of my clothes off and wrapped my injury.

_"I've been watching too much survival shows, lately," _I thought.

I limped out of the alleyway and walked down the road. I watched the street carefully and I silently entered a small Japanese restaurant.

A blind chef was bending over a small pan. I could smell the delicious food from the door way.

The man turned to me and smiled. I took a step back.

Shoot. He noticed me.

"You certainly are not April-san," The man's accent was strong.

April? Who was April? I was soon to find out.

"Take a seat," He told me.

I obeyed him and sat in front of the counter. My thick pants _squished_ against the seat and the man flinched.

"What is your name?" He asked me, "Where are you from?"

"I'm Azalea Heartwood," My voice was hoarse and the man turned to me with concern.

"I'm okay..." I added.

"You have a young voice, my friend," He said, "How old are you?"

I paused. He was pretty cool. He noticed that I had come in _and _that I was a kid.

"I'm twelve," I said.

The man flinched again and looked toward the door.

I spun around on my seat and look at the door. No one was there.

"Um..." I looked back at the anxious man, "Mister? Is there-"

The man had an expression mixed with concern and nervousness. He turned to me and frowned.

At that moment, I heard someone cry out to another.

"Where is that little runt? She's gonna regret bumping into us!"

My adrenaline rushed through me and I got out of the chair. The chair toppled over with a crash.

"The Purple Dragons are coming, my friend," The man was very calm but I could see he was worried for me, "I assume they are after you."

I was shocked at his comment but he rushed me to the back room and told me to get into the closet.

"But, mister..." I could never fit in there. My leg was hurt and I wasn't the thinnest kid in school. I was hopeless.

"My friend," The man looked at me as if he could see I was worried, "You have no time."

I squished into the closet and the man covered me with clothes.

Before he locked the door, he said, "My name is Mr. Murakami and help is on the way."

The door locked and I was left in darkness, not knowing what would happen.

~ Rapheal's POV~

I was pretty pissed off when we saw the Purple Dragons enter Mr. Murakami's restaurant for the hundredth time this week. Leo noticed that they weren't looking for Mr. Murakami this time. They were looking for the girl.

The rain was pouring hard now. Very hard. We could not see through the window but we knew it was time to make our move. A young girl and an old man's lives were in danger.

We slipped off the building and ducked under the window. Leo made his hand signs, telling Mikey and I to go through the back door. Both of us nodded but Mikey looked distracted. I pulled him to the back door and waited for Donnie and Leo to enter. Sounds of fighting issued inside the restaurant so Mikey and I entered using the least amount of force as we could.

My sais were out and ready as we slipped into the back room. Mikey looked around and noticed something I didn't.

"Someone's in here, Raph."

I looked at him, bewildered. I grunted.

"No one's in here, you jerk," I frowned.

"But look," Mikey shook his head, "There's puddles of water leading to the closet."

Well...that was true.

I walked over to the closet and banged on the door. A little gasp came from inside the closet.

But the closet was locked with a key.

"We'll get Donnie to open it later," I said, "Leo and Donnie need our help, right now."

Mikey nodded and we entered the front room.

"Oh...sewer apples..." I moaned, "The action is already over!"

And I didn't even get a skull to break!

Mikey gave out a sigh and put his nun chucks back.

"Guess we didn't get any dragons to fry..." He sighed.

I hit him in the head to shut him up. This resulted with a whimper from my brother.

Leo and Donnie were talking with Mr. Murakami. The Purple Dragons had escaped, it seemed to me.

"The girl?" Donnie was saying, as if he hadn't seen us, "Where is she?"

Mr. Murakami signaled us to follow him to the back room. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door of the closet.

"I told you so!" Mikey stuck out his tongue.

"I didn't say I didn't agree with you!" I shushed him.

"Azalea?" Mr. Murakami looked into the closet.

A young girl jumped out. She nearly scared Mikey out of his shell.

"Mr. Murakami!" The girl hugged him, "You're okay!"

The girl seemed like she was barely a teen maybe even eleven years old.

She wore a red, orange and black shirt and a long sleeved shirt under it that seemed to cover most of her hands, leaving stubby little fingers poking out. She wore thick green sweat pants that reached until her knees. She wore high black socks that were striped with white lines. Her shoes were large and brown and they seemed too big for a girl her size.

The girl had light brown skin that was slightly freckled like Mikey's. Her black hair was tied back in a small ponytail. Her eyes were a dark brown and were shiny, at the moment.

Her clothes and hair was soaking wet like a little puppy who ran around in the rain. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she had been crying.

Mr. Murakami pulled away, first. He bit his lip as the girl (I assumed her name was Azalea) turned around. Shock overcame her face and she screamed. We all took a step back but Mikey stood there with a wide smile.

Mr. Murakami patted her shoulder when she took a step back.

"What are they?" She stood against the wall and I noticed something.

Her pants was stained with blood.

I turned Leonardo who was studying her with Donnie.

"She's injured..." I told them.

"She lost too much blood..." Donnie looked like he was thinking hard, "She's pale. She needs help."

Mikey was still standing there.

"Hello!" He chimed, taking a step forward, "I'm Mikey but my real name is Michelangelo!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. She knew he was trying to break the ice.

"As in the artist?" She frowned.

"No..." Mikey scrunched up his nose in thought, "_I'm _Michelangelo. That dude is a copy cat. _He _copied my name!"

The girl frowned.

"_No..._" The girl was getting angry, "_You're _a turtle and he's _not_. _You _are alive and _he's _not."

I grinned, "You actually got the turtle part right."

She turned to me, confused and angry.

"What is _your_ name, then? Vincent van Gogh?"

Mr. Murakami was shaking his head but the girl ignored him.

"My life sucks here!" She was really angry for no reason, "The Purple Dragons think I'm an enemy and a bunch of random turtles showed up. What's wrong with my life?! Am I going insane?!"

The girl sat down and sat in a position I knew April always used to tell us to back off.

"Nice work, Mikey..." I frowned at him.

Mikey pouted and backed off.

Mr. Murakami went over to her and patted her back.

"My friend," He said, "You are not insane. I know these turtles and they have been nice to me..."

Azalea's shoulders stopped shaking and she sat still, listening.

"They saved my life and they saved you-"

And then, it all happened in slow motion, the door burst open and weapons started flying.

The Purple Dragons were back.

"Just in time!" I shouted. Leo and Donnie were already getting into the fight but Mikey hesitated.

My sais were out and ready. I bashed at the Purple Dragons and I kicked one of them through the window.

I could see the girl crawling through the fight and dodging weapons, through the corner of my eye. All of a sudden, I saw Fong grab her and the girl shrieked causing everyone to turn their heads, slightly.

"Get off of me!" And she elbowed him in the stomach.

Fong took a step back, holding his stomach, and she took advantage of it. The girl kicked him in the face sending him flying. He knocked into the closet and fell to the ground, unconscious.

The girl was panting a bit. Her face had gotten paler. Right then and there, she fainted.

"Mikey!" Leo ordered and Mikey dashed past me, knowing what to do. After all, we were Leo's brothers. We knew him and, just by listening to his voice, we knew exactly what he and the rest of us needed.

Mikey carefully yet quickly picked the girl up and rushed out.

A bulky man found his way over to me and threw his sledgehammer toward my face.

"Not today..." I whisper to him. I dodged the attack and jabbed him in the side. He passed out as quickly as the girl did.

~Mikey's POV~

I ran across the rooftops, the girl on my back. She was a little taller than me and hard to carry so I had to take long breaks, resting against walls. It had _finally _stopped raining so the girl didn't get more wet that she already was.

The girl had fainted and she looked like a rag doll, hanging from the ceiling. I did not like the look of her. Pale. Really pale. _Very _pale.

It was when we had just entered the sewers, that she woke up. Her eyes flickered open and she gave a little gasp.

I put her down against a wall. Her eyes were slowly calculating and her eyes began to adjust to the light.

"Hey..." I rubbed the back of my head. What was I supposed to say about her? "Hey! Azalea! You broke your leg!"?

The girl looked up at me.

"Tell me. Where am I?"

Her voice was kind, this time. Not demanding.

"You're at my home, of course! The sewers!" I answered, trying to make her smile.

I got the opposite affect.

"No wonder it stinks here!" She frowned and slowly got up.

The girl's leg had a large gash so she stumbled behind me as we walked. I kept on slowing down and looking back. I could tell she could barely see. The girl was looking from side to side. Her eyes were wide with horror and wonder. She was leaning against the wall, keeping a good distance away from me.

She was definitely not like April. Too quiet. Too mean. Too...weird.

I thought we would never be friends.

I did not know how wrong I was. The girl became my _best_ friend.

* * *

**The next chapter is coming up very soon! Please R & R while I'm making chapter 3. Stay tuned...**


	3. Nickname

**Don't own TMNT. Only own my OC.**

* * *

~Dreamscape~

_It was dark. All Azalea had was her hearing and touch. She scaled the walls, keeping in the shadows. She was afraid of being sighted. She sensed a figure next to her, guarding her. The figure moved where she moved and stayed a distance away. _

_Azalea heard voices, echoing through the alley. They were rough and they were ready to strike. The voices were vague and Azalea heard no words as she kept her guard up. She used fluid movements and stepped along the rough concrete, not seeing where she was going._

_Then she heard a voice. A kind, soft voice. Coming from...the figure._

_It told her to stop and she obeyed. Azalea could not reject the voice. The figure she sensed a few moments ago stopped as well, standing stiff and tall._

_"Azalea..." The figure next to her spoke in the same kind tone. Azalea took a fighting stance. She did not know this person. He -or she- had a robotic voice. Controlled._

_The scene illuminated and Azalea found herself looking right into the face of her best friend. Michelangelo._

_Azalea laughed and smiled at him. He stood there, stiff and scary._

_Azalea grew worried. _

_"Mikey?" Azalea whispered. She reached out and touched his shoulder._

_Michelangelo stood still and watched her with glassy eyes._

_"Mikey?" Azalea repeated._

_At the sound of his name, Mikey grabbed Azalea's hand hard and threw her onto her back in a second._

_"Mikey! It's me! Azalea!" Azalea screamed in horror as she watched Mikey pull out his tantō._

_"NO!" Azalea screamed._

~End of Dreamscape~

~Azalea's POV~

I awoke sweating like crazy. My heart was beating fast and I took a deep breath, calming myself.

_"I am safe..." _I thought, _"I am in my very own room and there are no turtles here..."_

I took a look around just to make sure. Yes. I was in my very messy room. I had left the turtles' "lair" a few hours ago. The turtle with the orange bandana (whom I took a liking to) had led me to my house. Trying to make sure I was safe _and _to actually help me find my way home.

My thoughts on the turtles were all mashed up. On one hand, they were odd and scary (kind of...). On the other hand, they had saved my life and Mr. Murakami's life as well.

And so, I believed they weren't friends or enemies.

They were only people I knew.

There were 4 odd turtles who lived in the sewers and knew martial arts.

The leader of the quad was Leonardo. He wore a blue bandana. Leo (his brothers called him) was addicted to a weird show called "Space Heroes". I watched it myself. Not very realistic. However, he claimed that he got all his heroism from the show. I denied that and all he did was quote a random Space Heroes episode and try to make me give in. I did but not because I agreed. I gave in because I wanted him to shut up.

The purple bandana wearing turtle seemed to be the smartest of the crew. His name was Donatello but he insisted on me calling him Donnie or Don. When he was examining my leg, he cringed, saying it was infected. However he bandaged it up very quickly. He seemed very dedicated on working on his inventions like a turtle-shaped robot he called "Metalhead".

The red bandana wearing turtle seemed really quiet yet violent. His name was Raphael but Donnie had called him Raph a few times. I didn't really know much about him. Raph had a habit of hitting Donnie's head whenever he blabbed on and on about my injured leg. He usually sat in the corner waiting for someone to say something stupid so he could hit them. He never dared to hit me or touch me. Or even talk to me.

The orange bandana wearing turtle was really nice to me. His name was Michelangelo but he insisted more then anyone for me to call him Mikey. He tried to cheer me up when I found myself lying on their dirty couch close to tears as Donnie cleaned out my injury. Mikey had a habit for telling jokes at the wrong time and he usually got beaten up by Raph. While I was telling my story of how I got chased by the Purple Dragons, Mikey blurted out saying that I was only a teen so why would they want to get me. I shook my head saying that the Purple Dragons are idiots and they would go after any twelve year old girl. Mikey seemed surprised and began to complain about me being taller than him. Raph shut him up easily by hitting him on the head.

"A twelve year old is taller than me?!" Mikey had shouted, "That's impossible!"

"As impossible as the 'Mozzarella Cheese Monster' was destroyed on the same night we beat the hell out of the Kraang?" Raph had said sarcastically.

"I did my research on that one at least!" Mikey frowned and crossed his arms.

I smiled at the memory. But still...who were the Kraang.

I carefully stepped out of bed and hopped on one foot toward the window. I looked up at the sky and watched the city lights flashing along the horizon. I sighed and remembered how I yelled when I first saw the turtles. I wish I could've went back in time and actually smiled at them. I wished I had thanked them for saving me but the words could not form in my mind. The whole time I was with them, I could not think of words. None. Only a small goodbye to Mikey. I wish I could've hugged him back before I left. I wish I didn't shiver when I touched his arm. I wish I didn't feel weird as he waved his huge three-fingered hand at me.

I wish I could see them again. Just once.

I turned away from the window and looked at the clock. 1:00 am. There was no chance they would-

_knock_

_knock_

My thoughts scrambled away as I heard knocking against the glass. I spun around, shocked.

My eyes met with familiar light blue eyes.

Mikey. And his brothers, too.

Happiness ran through me. I struggled to unlock the window and open it. But the turtles waited patiently.

"Mikey!" I exclaimed as soon as the window opened.

"Hey, Az!" Mikey stepped into my room. The other turtles reluctantly followed.

"Since when was my nickname Az?" I asked raising my eyebrow. I closed the window as all the turtles settled into my room.

"He just thinks of them randomly." Donnie said studied the room carefully, "Hey...what's this book?"

Donnie had grabbed a book from my shelf.

"It's called 'Cells'," I said, "It was my older brother's. He left it here."

Donatello looked at me with eager eyes.

"Sure you could _borrow _it."

Mikey, Raph and Leo sat on my bed and watched Donnie flip through the book eagerly reading almost every page.

"So..." Leo broke the silence, "What did your parents say when you came home late?"

I laughed a bit.

"Do you think I'm the only one who comes home late?" I grinned, sitting next to Mikey, "My parents are used to my brother being late. If their not late themselves..."

Silence again.

"Well..." I muttered, "I don't really consider them as my _parents_..."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked, "You live with your grandparents?"

"No." I shook my head, "Just...they're...nevermind..."

I looked down and fumbled with my thumbs. They had no idea I was adopted by two horrible people. I didn't plan on telling them, anyways.

Silence again.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked, "I consider Sensei as my dad! And he's a _rat!_"

I looked at him. I never saw this "sensei" person.

"Your dad's...a rat?" I looked at him, "A rat?"

"We're mutants, Azalea." Raph muttered, "We're mutant turtles and our Sensei is a mutant rat."

Silence again.

"Eh?" I stood up and looked at all of them, "Still not getting it..."

"Of course you won't get it," Raph rolled his eyes, "It's pretty obvious."

"You guys said that you're teenage turtles that live in the sewers and specialize in martial arts..." I crossed my arms.

"_Japanese _martial arts." Donnie corrected.

"Ok..._Japanese _martial arts," I said, "But it doesn't make a difference. You guys said the one who taught you it was a mutant rat. You call him Sensei. But how am I supposed to believe it? I mean, I never saw your 'father' before!"

"That was because he was in a deep trance so he didn't come out of the dojo." Mikey said as if I was stupid.

"Now you guys have a _dojo_," I blew through my nose, "I don't believe that either."

"You don't have to believe us," Leo said.

He stood up, telling all of us that it was time to leave. I blew through my nose harder. Mikey looked at me while his brothers stood up and walked toward the window.

I nodded at him and he rushed toward me. He forced me into a really tight hug. Left with his brothers in a blink of an eye.

"Bye, Az..." He whispered.

He left with his brothers in a blink of an eye.

I stood there staring at the open window. The turtles had left not a trace of their existence except for the open window. The book shelf was ordered out even though there was a missing book. My bed was tidier than before the turtles came. I straightened out my yellow long-sleeved shirt and closed the window. I looked out and saw no one. The turtles had gone.

I was alone again.

I sat there, on my bed, thinking about them. Again. I wanted to see them again. I was surprised at how close I was to them in just a few hours. However, I remembered that dream. Really..Mikey was a nice guy.

I fluffed my pillow and laid down-

_Crunch_

I bolted upright. Was that...?_  
_

I felt under my pillow and found a slip of paper there. I read the writing

_TO: AZ_

_See you on Halloween!_

_-You-know-who_

* * *

**I know this chapter had only one POV in it but I just wanted to end with this. I hope you liked it! :D**

**The Halloween chapter might come out later on this week. Damnit...I should've put this chapter up long time ago! **


End file.
